The present invention relates to an optical disk reproducing device such as a compact disk player.
The previously known compact disk player belonging to such a category has such a construction as shown in FIGS. 5 to 8.
In FIG. 5, numeral 1 is a signal detection section (e.g. optical pick-up) for reading or detecting music information and play time information recorded on an optical disk (hereinafter simply referred to as disk); 2 is a signal output section for converting the information read by the signal detection section 1 into an audio signal to be outputted; and 3 is a control section for controlling the signal detection section 1 and the signal output section 2. The control section 3 includes an A/B side edition operating section 6 which will be described later in detail, and a play time counting section 7 for counting the time from play start to play completion on the basis of the play time information detected by the signal detection section 1. 4 is a display section for displaying the play time read by the signal detection section 1, a remaining time used when editing playing music pieces, etc. As shown in FIG. 7, 5 is a key switch section consisting of a play key 5a which gives a command of starting the play to the control section 3, an edition specifying key 5b for specifying the edition of music pieces to be played, a play time input key 5c for inputting the playing time to be edited and ten music number inputting keys 5d for inputting the numbers of music pieces when effecting the edition of music pieces in the optional order. (It should be noted that the phrase "to specify" is used in the same sense as the phrase "to designate" in this specification.)
The A/B side edition operating section 6 is constructed, as shown in FIG. 6, a play time input means 8 for inputting the playing time to be used for edition, a 1/2 operation (calculation) section 9 for obtaining the recording time for either one side (assuming that a recording medium includes two sides consisting of an A side and a B side) by calculating a half value of the time inputted from the playing time input means 8, an A/B side editing time storage section 13 for storing the thus obtained time, an edition operating section 11 for obtaining a music piece which can be played within the A/B side editing time, a playing music number storage section 12 for storing the numbers and order of the music pieces edited by the edition operating section 11 and an optional music number input means 10 which is used in performing the edition in the order other than that recorded in the disk and in accordance with an optional edition number of music pieces.
The control or processing as shown in the flowchart of FIG. 8 was carried out in the arrangement as mentioned above.
In step 1, if or not the edition specifying key 5b has been pressed is judged. If it is "yes", the processing is shifted to step 2, whereas if it is "no", the processing is ended. In step 2, an input of the play time when editing is received from the play time input key 5c. In step 3, if or not the play time has been inputted is judged. If it is "yes", the processing is shifted to step 4, whereas, if it is "no", the processing is returned to step 2 (this processing is repeated until the input of the play time has been recognized). In step 4, a half value of the specified time obtained by the 1/2 operation section 9 is stored in the A/B editing time storage section 13. In step 5, the music pieces which can be played within the editing time are calculated and the music pieces to be played on the A side and the B side are edited. Then, it is also possible to change the music numbers and the order thereof to be edited by inputting an optional music number by the optional music number input means 10. In step 6, whether the play key 5a has been pressed or not is judged. If it is "yes", the processing is shifted to step 7 whereas if it is "no", the processing is put into the standby state at step 6. In step 7, the music pieces edited for the A side are played. In step 8, whether the A side editing music pieces have been played until a final music piece thereof or the play time has coincided with the A side editing time or not is judged. If it is "yes", the processing is shifted to step 9, whereas, if it is "no", the processing is returned to step 7 and steps 7 to 8 are repeated until the play has been completed. In step 9, whether or not there are music numbers edited for the B side is judged. If it is "yes", the processing is shifted to step 10, whereas, if it is "no", the processing is ended. In step 10, whether a play start command has been input by the play key 5 or not is judged. If it is "yes", the processing is shifted to step 11, whereas, if it is "no", the processing is put into the standby state at step 10. In step 11, the music pieces edited on the B side are played. In step 12, whether or not the B side editing music pieces have been played until a final music piece thereof or the play time has coincided with the B side editing time is judged. If it is "yes", the processing is ended, whereas, if it is "no", the processing is returned to step 11, and steps 11 to 12 are repreated until the play has been completed.
The prior art arrangement as mentioned above, however, has the following disadvantage. Namely, in order to edit and record a plurality of disks, a very complicated operation is required. For example, it is assumed now to perform the following operation items: .circle.Nos. 1 to 4 music pieces on a first optical disk are to be recorded on the A side of a magnetic recording tape; .circle.Nos. 1 to 2 music pieces on a second optical disk are to be recorded on the remaining portion of the A side thereof; and .circle.Nos. 3 to 9 music pieces on the second optical disk are to be recorded on the B side thereof.
In this case, when the operator inputs a tape length as the play time for performing the operation item .circle., the device operates to calculate a half value of the inputted time length to provide a play time only for one side. Then, upon completion of the operation item .circle., the operator has to store a remaining time. After the first disk has been replaced by the second disk, the operator has to input a play time twice as long as the stored remaining time to be used for performing the operation item .circle.. Further, after the operation item .circle.has been completed, the operator has to input a tape length again as the play time for performing the operation item .circle..